<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When love and cough unite by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839809">When love and cough unite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you can't hide love and a cough (or a fever). The two combine to take Adrien down, luckily straight into Marinette's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When love and cough unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669328">Delirious Ladybug</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder">GalahadWilder</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I reread one of the first fics I ever read and still one of my favourite (Delirious Ladybug), it got me thinking about poor Adrien who doesn't have anyone to baby him when he is sick and as a mother I felt like crying. So this happened. It's not sad, I promise.<br/>Also, Amor tussisque non celantur - Love, and a cough, are not concealed. (Ovid) is my favourite Latin saying so I had to incorporate it somehow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was peaceful and unseasonably warm, perfect for patrol. Or so Marinette thought until a sick cat dropped on the rooftop in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look sick at first, but he swayed on his feet and almost fell on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat, are you ok?” She asked, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, maybe? My head hurts and I’m feeling a little woozy,” he said with a confused smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you stay home, I could have handled this on my own,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t make a difference. There is no one to take care of me at home,” he replied, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart went out to him. She knew they weren’t children anymore and could take care of themselves, but her mother still made her soup and hot tea and checked on her all the time when she was sick. Feeling loved up always helped her get better faster. And he didn’t have this, poor kitty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come lie down here,” she said, patting her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another sign of how he felt when he didn’t hesitate before curling up in her lap like a real cat. He was usually more weary of any sign of affection from her after previous mishaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to be bothering you.” He said when he settled down, looking at her with wide open eyes. What a silly thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how you feel, m’lady. And I wasn’t looking for attention, I swear. I just hoped your company would make me feel better and I’d be able to get to sleep after that,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette frowned. He was rambling, his words running together and he didn’t look sleepy at all. He reminded her too much of Manon who she’d looked after one time when she was sick. When her fever had been running low, she’d been all bubbly and enthusiastically telling her nonsense. Her mother told her it was normal for kids to act like that, making it hard for parents to realise they could be sick in the first place, before they crashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated for a second, her hand hovering over his hair, but she shrugged it off. If he was sick and he needed help, nothing else mattered. So she pushed the hair away from his forehead and gently laid her hand there. He felt warm even through the glove. She’d been right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’re so kind and sweet sometimes, when you’re not your usual fierce self,” Chat rambled on. “Much like Marinette. She’s so precious. If I didn’t know better, I’d suspect I’m in love with her as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said Marinette froze. No. This was not possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, clearing her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know, I feel so happy when I’m around her and I want to protect her from anything and anyone. And she’s cute…Hm, maybe I’m really in love with her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was kind of grateful for his dizzy state. Otherwise, she was sure he’d spot her blushing cheeks even in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there is no point in this anyway,” he continued, blissfully unaware of the turmoil his words were causing. “Because she avoids me. I mean, she’s all friendly but then she runs away and acts very strange. And I sometimes think she might hate me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This sounded awfully familiar and in a very surprising way. Marinette looked down at the boy in her lap and felt faint. Yes, they did look alike no matter how much she wanted to deny it. And she could almost see Adrien in Chat when he wasn’t acting all over the top, which was usually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She runs away?” She said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She somehow managed to run away on a plane, imagine that! She had to sit next to me and the next thing you know, she has motion sickness and has to sit somewhere else. I try not to take it personally, but sometimes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh kwamis. She was screwed. Because it was indeed Adrien lying in her lap and running a fever and what was she supposed to do with all this information? She had to keep her cool for him, this much was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She.. she doesn’t hate you, trust me,” she said absentmindedly, while trying to think of a solution. Would a lucky charm help her? A manual on how to break to your crush that you’re the girl he thinks hates him? Or better yet, doctoring for dummies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t go to his house, although bringing him there was the logical solution. She didn’t know her way around it and could set off an alarm or something. They’d had to take a pitstop at her house first so she could take his temperature and decide what to do after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re going somewhere,” she said, trying to get up while still holding onto him. She could carry him, thankfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” He asked, his head lolling to the side. This was bad. Maybe his fever was getting worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” she said as she tried to take him in her arms. “Why do you have to be so big?” She grumbled. She didn’t feel his weight at all but he was taking up too much space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m growing up, sorry, can’t help it.” As if she hadn’t noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow she managed to carry him to her balcony without crashing somewhere and then dragged him inside to lay him on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” she said, jumping down to her room. She took the thermometer she kept in her room and jumped back to him. She found him lying with his eyes closed. “Be still,” she told him as she once again pushed the hair away from his forehead to take his temperature. He felt warmer, she noticed, frowning again. Then a beep startled her and she looked down to see the numbers flashing at her. 38.5. It wasn’t that high but she couldn’t leave him like that for the night, all alone, in case it got higher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I going to die?” He asked, his voice sounding all scratchy now. Unsurprisingly, this made him cough. Trust a guy to be that dramatic about a fever and a little cough. Then again, she was happy he had her to be dramatic with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’ll be ok,” she said with a smile. “I just need something else.” She said before running to her desk again. If she went downstairs she risked waking up her parents and she didn’t want this. Luckily, she thought she had some antipyretic left from that time with Manon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me why we’re in Marinette’s room,” she heard from her bed and jumped a little with the bottle of syrup in her hand. It was bound to happen, she thought, might as well get it over with sooner than later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my room.” She said cheerfully, while trying to read the instructions. A beat of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Came the cautious question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. This is why you sounded so certain when you said you don’t hate me,” he mused out loud and she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t hate you, silly cat. In fact, I love you,” she said, almost to herself. But she’d forgotten his supernatural hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what? I think I’ll have to think more about this when my head doesn’t feel like bursting. For now, I’ll take your word for it, no matter how ludicrous it sounds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed this time, while making her way back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although it’s not fair for you to spring this on me in this state, when I can’t think properly or do anything at all.” He said, shooting her a mock-angry look. “Something tells me you’re hoping I’ll forget this in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he have to know her so well? Marinette tried to hide her embarrassment as she brandished the bottle of syrup. She’d worry about handling him when he was lucid later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you. But I’m afraid it’s for children. Do you happen to know how much you weigh, Mr. I’m-growing-up?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“Um, 60 kg maybe?” He said. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sheesh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t all be dainty little ladies, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to do mental math while still feeling all flustered was not easy. He was more than twice as heavy as Manon. So a double dose maybe? There wasn’t a lot left in the bottle. Maybe for two doses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” she said as she measured up the first 5ml with the syringe. “You’ll have to drink four of these,” she said as he opened his mouth and she deposited the first dose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, strawberry,” he said, licking his lips and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might be growing up, but you sound like a 6-year-old.” She said with a fond smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will acting like a child win me cuddles by any chance?” He asked. His grin was not it’s usual bright self, but still made her feel like blushing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” she said. Thankfully, drinking the medicine kept him quiet. “I’m taking this with me,” she said, thankful for her bottomless yo-yo once again and then took him in her arms again. “And you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, but his head rested on her shoulder and he kept his eyes closed. She silently prayed for the medicine to kick in soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, the house was dark and quiet. She laid him on his bed and he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” he said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I thought this was clear already.” She replied, frowning. She’d been glad he wasn’t himself earlier, but felt more concerned now. “Detransform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called off his transformation quietly and Plagg shot out of the ring, shooting her a worried glance. She couldn’t help the stutter of her heart when he left behind Adrien in jeans and a shirt. She didn’t want to leave him like that, but she also didn’t think she could handle undressing him, she realised as her face heated up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t forget what you said, you know,” he said, looking at her sleepily. She smiled. Maybe he was already better. She felt up his forehead again. It didn’t feel as warm, more clammy. Good. The fever was breaking. “I can’t get even a kiss to make me feel better,” he added, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will, once you are actually better. You don’t want me to fall sick as well, right?” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around as he coughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he said, this time yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep now. I’m leaving the syrup here if you have fever in the morning. Although I hope someone else will check on you then. No school, do you hear me?” She was going to call social services if no one took care of him, she vowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will mean I won’t see you,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will come visit after,” she said, her heart melting. It was one way to hold his father and even Nathalie accountable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” He asked as she tucked him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise. Sweet dreams, Adrien,” she said when she paused by his window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night,” he mumbled sleepily. “M’lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and left before doing anything stupid like crawling into bed with him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>